Service providers and developers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the provision of several views or perspectives of map representations that allow for user interaction. However, such representations typically provide a zoomed out top-down overview of a journey or route, or a series of text descriptions displayed in a list-view. Further, users' default map view and any view generated due to user interaction are displayed exclusively on the user interface. As a result, the users cannot associate various map representations with each other. Accordingly, service providers and developers face significant technical challenges in enabling users to freely and easily interact with several map representation on the user interface.